Red Alert for Detectives
Red Alert for Detectives is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the twenty-first case as well as the city of Alpha Bay, and the first one to take place in the Financial Avenue district. Plot Following Annabeth Quinn's arrest, the ABPD arrived in Financial Avenue to investigate an alleged infiltration in Darkmoon Incorporated, Draco Moonlight's robotics firm. Aiden and the player met with Draco at the nearby park, where they found the frozen body of a researcher. The team first interrogated Draco as he identified the victim as Luka Pericich, one of the researchers of his company. He then told that Luka used to spent a lot of time at the central database, prompting the team to search the place. After searching the place the team interrogated Darkmoon Incorporated's head of researchers, Diane Ivans, and International Law Enforcement Division agent Asal Hawaa, since Diane lost her access card at the database while Asal and the victim used to chat everyday. Eva said that the murder weapon was liquid nitrogen and that they should look for a liquid nitrogen canister. She deduced that the killer listened to electronic music as they broke the body using music beats. Soon afterwards, Troy appeared to say that an investigative journalist named Elsa Granger had written a blog about Luka being an undercover agent. Aiden asked him where to find her, and Troy replied that she was last seen near the ice cave, where the victim was frequent as well. Without hesitation, the team searched the place and flagged Elsa and Darkmoon Incorporated's lead programmer Abdurrahman Azmy as suspects, since Elsa's theory about Luka was right while Luka stopped Abdurrahman a lot of times from checking their company's security system. However, Draco and Diane were interrogated once again since Draco was angry at the victim for accidentally shutting down the server, while Diane confronted Luka after reading Elsa's blog. Shortly after, Asal appeared at the station, saying the team to hand over the investigation to the ILED. Susan asked her why the ILED was too concerned about the investigation, and Asal replied that Luka was one of them and was told to get information about a confidential project. As she didn't say anything else and gave them 12 hours to finish the case before taking over, they quickly headed to the ice cave and interrogated Elsa and Abdurrahman once again, since Elsa didn't realize that she had started to stalk Luka, while Abdurrahman once caught Luka while he was searching for something at the central database. After searching the sidewalk, the team got enough clues to determine that Diane Ivans was the killer of Luka. Diane was revealed to be a hard nut to crack as she kept asking for an arrest warrant. After arguing for about 20 minutes, Aiden somehow tricked her into admitting the truth. She then praised Aiden and said that Luka was an obvious threat for not only the company, but also for the whole country. Aiden asked her how so, and she said that she was certain of Luka being a double agent. Aiden said being an ILED agent didn't mean that he was a double agent, making her disgusted. She explained that Luka joined their company just to get information about their confidential project which would change the world overnight. Anyway, she kept him under surveillance but never exposed him so that he couldn't realize anything. Later, after Abdurrahman caught him while he was doing something in the database, he managed to give a fake explanation. But shortly after Diane checked what he did and got shocked seeing how Luka had sent every single information of the project to a person living in Belarus, and how the person had plans to turn humans into brain-dead zombies. Aiden asked what the project was about but she refused to tell before the right time came. At the trial, Judge Powell sentenced her to 15 years in prison for the murder. Post-trial, Chief Prince decided to go with the player to uncover the Belarusian person's identity. Seeing how Luka was frequent at the ice cave, Diana and the player went there quickly and found a memory card. They sent it to Troy who said the card contained nothing and confirmed that it belonged to Abdurrahman, prompting Diana and the player to interrogate him. Abdurrahman instantly recognized the memory card and wanted it back, saying it contained a lot of information about their secret project. Diana said the card was empty, hearing what he nearly fainted and got convinced that Draco's claims about the company's security being infiltrated was true. However, Diana and the player then searched the database to see if it was really true and found a computer with totally black screen. After analyzing the computer, Troy said that the virus was affected by a special virus which was created by Asal. The team confronted her fast to see if she was also a double agent, only for her to reply that the virus was intended to destroy enemy malwares and viruses, not a company's server. Anyway, she said that the virus had been stolen from her long ago. Meanwhile, Elsa appeared at the station, asking for help. She said that she had gathered more information about Luka which was in her laptop. Then, being exhausted, she said that she forgot the laptop at the park. So, Diana and the player went to the park and found Elsa's laptop containing a lot of info about Luka. Troy had a look at that and said that Elsa was trying to know about Luka's past. Diana wondered why she was too concerned, but anyway, she and the player returned the laptop to her. Elsa thanked them and said that a conspiracy was going on, and that Luka was acting as a pawn. Diana asked her how, and she replied that she couldn't discover that yet and that she would let them know the truth as soon as possible. Back at the station, after Diana and the player shared their disvoveries, Aiden appeared and said that Shawn Klein wanted to talk with the player. Summary Victim *'Luka Pericich' (Found frozen to death on the park) Murder Weapon *'Liquid Nitrogen' Killer *'Diane Ivans' Suspects DMoonlightSuspAlphaC21-1.png|Draco Moonlight DIvansSuspAlphaC21-1.png|Diane Ivans AHawaaSuspAlphaC21-1.png|Asal Hawaa EGrangerSuspAlphaC21-1.png|Elsa Granger AAzmySuspAlphaC21-1.png|Abdurrahman Azmy Killer's Profile *The killer listens to electronic music. *The killer drinks gimlets. *The killer likes puzzles. *The killer has blue eyes. *The killer has long hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Park. (Clues: Victim's Body, Stained Handkerchief; Victim identified: Luka Pericich; New Suspect: Draco Moonlight) *Ask Draco Moonlight how he knew the victim. (New Crime Scene Unlocked: Central Database; Prerequisite: Park investigated) *Investigate Central Database. (Clues: Access Card, Shoulder Bag; Prerequisite: Draco interrogated) *Examine Access Card. (New Suspect: Diane Ivans) *Return the card to Diane Ivans. (Prerequisite: Access Card examined) *Examine Shoulder Bag. (Result: Locked Smartphone) *Examine Locked Smartphone. (Result: Victim's Smartphone) *Analyze Victim's Smartphone. (03:00:00; New Suspect: Asal Hawaa) *Ask Asal Hawaa about her relationship with Luka. (Prerequisite: Locked Smartphone examined) *Examine Stained Handkerchief. (Result: Liquid Substance) *Analyze Liquid Substance. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks gimlets) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer listens to electronic music) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Ice Cave. (Clues: Notepad, Compamy Map, Broken Cube; Available after unlocking Chapter 2) *Examine Notepad. (Result: Scribbled Wriring) *Analyze Scribbled Writing. (05:00:00; New Suspect: Elsa Granger) *Ask Elsa Granger about her investigation. (Profile updated: Elsa listens to electronic music and drinks gimlets) *Examine Company Map. (Result: Technological Route; New Suspect: Abdurrahman Azmy) *Interrogate Abdurrahman Azmy why Luka stopped him. (Profile updated: Abdurrahman drinks gimlets) *Examine Broken Cube. (Result: Rubik's Cube) *Analyze Rubik's Cube. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer likes puzzles) *Investigate Super Computers. (Clues: Locked Surveillance Camera, Stack of Files; All tasks before must be done first) *Examine Locked Surveillance Camera. (Result: Surveillance Camera) *Analyze Surveillance Canera. (07:00:00) *Ask Diane about her confronting the victim. (Profile updated: Diane listens to electronic music and drinks gimlets) *Examine Stack of Files. (Result: Notice) *Examine Notice. (Result: Message to Luka) *Question Draco why he was angry at Luka. (Profile updated: Draco listens to electronic music and drinks gimlets) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Ask Asal why she wants to take over the investigation. (Profile updated: Asal listens to electronic music, drinks gimlets and likes puzzles; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Reserved Tables; Available after unlocking Chapter 3) *Investigate Reserved Tables. (Clues: Broken Camera, Sound Recorder; Prerequisite: Asal interrogated) *Examine Broken Camera. (Result: Camera) *Analyze Camera. (05:00:00) *Say Elsa that she was literally stalking Luka. (Profile updated: Elsa likes puzzles) *Examine Sound Recorder. (Result: Voice Algorithm) *Quiz Abdurrahman about his seeing Luka while doing something. (Profiles updated: Abdurrahman listens to electronic music and likes puzzles; Diane likes puzzles) *Investigate Sidewalk. (Clues: Liquid Nitrogen Canister, Visor; All tasks must be done first) *Examine Liquid Nitrogen Canister. (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blue eyes; Murder Weapon registered: Liquid Nitrogen) *Examine Visor. (Result: Hair) *Analyze Hair. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has long hair) *Take care of the killer now. *Go to Demerits of Technology (1/6) . (No stars) Demerits of Technology (1/6) ' ' *Investigate Ice Cave. (Clue: Pencil Bag; Available after unlocking Demerits of Technology 1) *Examine Pencil Bag. (Result: Memory Card) *Analyze Memory Card. (05:00:00) *Question Abdurrahman about his memory card. (Reward: Burger; Prerequisite: Memory Card analyzed) *Investigate Central Database. (Clue: Broken Device; Prerequisite: Abdurrahman interrogated) *Examine Broken Device. (Result: Locked Computer) *Examine Locked Computer. (Result: Unlocked Computer) *Analyze Unlocked Computer. (04:00:00) *Ask Asal about her virus. (Reward: 20000 Coins; Prerequisite: Computer analyzed) *Ask Elsa what happened. (Reward: Notepad; Available after unlocking Demerits of Technology 1) *Investigate Park. (Clue: Luggage; Prerequisite: Elsa interrogated) *Examine Luggage. (Result: Laptop) *Examine Laptop. (Result: Unlocked Laptop) *Analyze Unlocked Laptop. (07:00:00) *Give the laptop back to Elsa. (Prerequisite: Unlocked Laptop analyzed) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Category:Criminal Case (Romanov) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Financial Avenue Category:Cases (Alpha Bay)